


One Night and One Morning

by GigiBeBabe



Category: Captive Prince
Genre: M/M, Story Ending, They die happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 16:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GigiBeBabe/pseuds/GigiBeBabe
Summary: The final days of our kings. A wonderful, and bittersweet, end to the glorious reign of King Laurent and King Damianos. This is really a very happy story, but you know, death and stuff





	One Night and One Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work! I always feel the need to have a true end to stories, so I wrote one for Captive Prince. I honestly cried writing this...  
> If they’re are any errors please tell me, I’ll fix them!  
> Thank you!

The End

Laurent went first. In his sleep, still wrapped in Damen’s arms. Damen let the air leave his body slowly. He knew. He ran his hand through the fine white hair that fell around Laurent’s face, still sharp, though withered with fine lines. Sixty eight years they had walked this earth together, a long peaceful reign, full of joy and change. Damen did not despair, he held Laurent’s still body close to him in the descending daylight, streaming from the open windows. He gently laid Laurent down as he stood, gathering his strength, he felt a weight upon his soul and body. He knew his time in this life was ending. He lifted Laurent like a bride and walked the hallway to their palace. He came upon a young servant boy, he stood in shock and said nothing, but followed his king out into the courtyard. Where the rest of the staff began to notice the solemn sight. They stilled and began to follow suit. Soldiers kneeled in his wake, servants softly sent the word throughout the palace. Ambassadors and court members soon poured from every hallway. Damen stepped into the garden, and laid Laurent upon a marble table at the center of the freshly trimmed garden. He then began pulling the flowers from the bushes beside him. Roses. Red, white, and yellow. Hibiscus and orchid. Every flower the garden had to offer, until finally he held the bluest forget me nots, and the purest white lilies. Surrounded by flowers, Laurent was bathed in sunlight. Damen stood as proud and as tall as his aging body would allow, he did not need to turn to know the soft hand on his shoulder was Nikandros. Only then did he loose himself to grief, his arms coming to wrap around his old friend. He looked upon the crowd of mourning subjects, many faces he knew, some were strangers to him. But from them stepped a man, with warm sunlit skin, deep smile lines, and hair with faint shades of gold. Erasmus, the man that became a brilliant advisor and changed the world for all slaves. Guaranteeing fair treatment and safety for every person that offered themselves to service. Most of all he was a dear friend. Damen fell into his embrace, his strength leaving his legs. Erasmus whispered sweet condolences in his ear, and Nikandros’ held his shoulders steady. The light from the afternoon sun warmed the earth beneath his knees. He rose and ordered kindling to be brought, Laurent would burn. He would not be concealed within stone, never locked away again. His would let his ashes be carried away by the wind, into the sunlight, into the trees and rivers. This land would forever be one with Laurent. The sun lowered in the sky, and shadows took to the ground. Damen was handed a torch. He spoke with all the manner of a king, age had not taken his power from him.

“My people, time has taken your King Laurent. But time cannot take what made him great. His mind, his patience, and his righteousness. United we have stood together, Vere and Akielos! And united we will remain, even after time has taken me as well. Laurent and I have a plan to keep both nations equal, this time of peace will continue!”

The crowd roared with voices, but he could not hear them. They grew quiet as he brought the torch to the kindling beneath Laurent’s body. The flowers quickly burned, blackened petals lifted to the sky. Damen watched. His eyes never left the silhouette of Laurent’s face, the flames paled in comparison to shining light of the sun that haloed the kings. The subjects stayed until all the flowers had become cinders, and Laurent’s body was no longer a form, but Instead a soft powder the lifted with the breeze. Damianos kneeled beside the stone and gently placed his hand upon the grey dust, when he lifted his hand, he let his breath carry it to the wind. He stood and turned. As he walked, the people of their country knelt in his wake, he did not address them. He walked to the royal chambers, Nikandros silently followed. His old friend spoke

“Is it true?”

“Yes, you will become the representative of Akielos. A representative of Vere will be elected, and you will maintain the peace between the both of you. Vere and Akielos will remain equal in all things” He replied.

He stood over the documents Laurent and he had poured over for hours in the last weeks. They were to hold all the laws and principles they had worked tirelessly to guarantee for their nations. Nikandros came to stand by his side, again he reached to hold Damen’s shoulder. Damen laid his hand upon his his friends soft grip.

“I will not stay long” the words barely a breath as they left his mouth.

“I know”

He turned to see his friend with tears running down his face.

“I will do my best for both of you”

“I know”

Nikandros left with a heavy heart and all the knowledge he would need to make a sure future. Damianos felt his strength waning. He laid upon the bed, still smelling of Laurent. He slept, not caring if he awakened in the morning.

 

He did. His eyes opened to the light of morning. He rose to find a young servant standing at the door.

“The people have come to pay their respects to the great King Laurent, the council believes your presence will bring them peace”

He could have damned Erasmus in that moment, he knew it was he who sent this boy. Young, with pale skin and a halo of brown hair. Eyes like sapphires. A bittersweet marker of all they had accomplished. He gathered his strength and stepped away from the bed. The boy made for a beautiful purple robe and draped it expertly across his body. Then gathered the fabric at his should and placed the lion pendant upon it. He felt more sure of his strength now that he once again looked like a king. He stepped into the hallway, taking careful steps. Soldiers were waiting for him at the doors to the grand balcony that overlooked the city. They opened them. The roar of voices was familiar to him, he had spent many hours addressing his people in the past, but the finality of the this address was heavy in the air. Nikandros stood proudly to his right, the council, with many of his closest advisers, stood to his left. Erasmus came to him.

“My king...”

“Damen” he insisted.

“Damen...the people are worried for you”

He turned to face his people. “My people” his voice boomed across city center. “For many years King Laurent and I have served you, brought you peace and prosperity, and made unification a reality. The Great King Laurent has passed on from this world, and I will soon follow, but we leave you with hope that this time will be passed on for generations. Our work will not pass with us, you will remain equal! Vere and Akielos!”

The crowd was deafening. He did not stay, he made his way through the doors back to his rooms. He turned once more to see his friends. Nikandros nodded knowingly, and Erasmus smiled with all the sunshine he could muster. He came back to his rooms, thankfully they had remained untouched, he lay on the bed and closed his eyes. He felt his body failing, the last of his pain weighing heavily upon him. He thought about the time here without Laurent. The air that no longer held his breath, the sun that no longer shone on his skin. It had not been a long time, but it had seemed like eternity.

 

The sun was warm on his skin. He sat up, feeling oddly free and weightless. He was sitting in the garden of the summer palace. Somewhat confused about how he got there, he stood to gaze out at the sea, seeing no one. The soft sound of hurried footsteps from behind him made him turn. The sight of a young man in a white chiton faced him, rushed breaths coming from his chest. Damen gazed into the bright eyes that shamed the sky. He took one shaky step forward, then another. And the young man rushed to meet him. Arms wrapped around him. When they parted, he looked into Laurent’s face.

“I’m sorry I left without you”

“We weren’t parted for very long...just one night”

“And one morning”


End file.
